The Review
by Liggycow
Summary: Today was meant to be a day full of excitement and the achieving of a dream for Larry Bloom and Piper Chapman as the New York Times Book Review wrote an article on Larry's first book. The only problem is the columnist Alex Vause is not a fan! -AU Vauseman-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I write this out of pure love for the TV Show 'Orange is the New Black' and the mighty Vauseman! This story is set in an Alternative Universe!_

* * *

 **The Review**

"Larry Bloom's attempts of witticisms accumulate into a farcical pantomime where the books male lead's noxious temperament ultimately destroys any chance of this story having any redeeming qualities."

Piper lowered the magazine down to her lap as her blue eyes landed on her fiancée. His shoulders where hunched as if the weight of the world and his broken dreams were pressing down upon him. And it was, his world was crashing down around him and there was nothing that Piper could do which only angered her even more. This should have been a joyful occasion; Larry's first book was being reviewed in the New York Times Book Review which was an achievement in itself but reality was not being as kind.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?"

Larry still didn't respond to Pipers ranting, he just sat staring at the stack of fifty copies of the magazine supplement that now sat on the coffee table as painful reminder of the harsh words that lay within the printed pages.

"Did he just click synonyms for every other word? It sounds like he has swallowed a Thesaurus and then vomited…no sorry regurgitated its contents."

"He didn't like the title." Larry muttered, still not turning to look at Piper. She was glad for this, as she found it hard, despite her rage, to keep the emotions off her face regarding the title as she didn't like it either. From the story's origins she had told Larry that 'Two Prisoners, One Sentence' was a title for a video on the internet not a bestselling novel, but Larry's bohemian editor was determined for that to be the title.

Seeing her sad looking fiancée made the rage bubble up inside of Piper, she could feel the old Chapman Temper flair into life and there was only one person that she could take her frustration out on. Grabbing up one of the many magazines she stormed into the kitchen of their apartment, snatched up their landline phone and mashed the buttons on the handset. As the phone started to call out Piper angrily drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter as she waited for a response from the other side.

"Hello New York Times, Sally speaking, how can I help?"

"My name is Piper Chapman and I want to talk to –"She paused as she quickly scanned the article to find the name of the columnist. "- Alex Vause."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alex was putting down the last mug when the phone on her desk started to ring. Looking around at the other empty cubicle's in office she picked up the phone to hear to the cheery voice of the receptionist Sally.

"Morning Alex, I have a Piper Chapman on the phone for you."

"Piper Chapman" That name sounded achingly familiar and it rolled off her tongue like it was natural, like it was something that it had done a thousand times before.

"Would you like me to take a message for you Alex?"

"No, put her through I am curious."

Alex could hear the chuckle on the end of the phone before a click signaled that she now had Ms Chapman on the line.

"Hello, how can I help?"

No voice greeted Alex, in fact all she could hear was breathing on the line and her curiosity was peaked.

"I normally leave the heavy breathing till after introductions."

She teased, unsure as to where that comment had come from, so unprofessional but for some reason seemed appropriate. Still there was no response; Alex could hear the rustling of the magazine pages down the phone as the woman, Piper, desperately tried to regain her composure.

"Is this Alex Vause?"

"That's me, how can I help?"

"Oh, you wrote the review for 'Two Prisoners, one Sentence'?"

"Even a pretty voice like yours can't make that title sound good. Let me guess, you are Mr Blooms sister?"

"Fiancé"

"Really, I am shocked. I assumed he was single as the way he portrayed the love between the two leads was something my three year old God daughter could write!"

Alex could hear the sharp intake of breath down the phone and expected a barrage of abuse but nothing came, there was just silence. For someone calling up to complains this Piper Chapman was doing an appalling job. Alex reached out for her mug of coffee and listened with a smile as Piper finally managed to form something that could be conceived as an argument.

"I – we think that your comments were unnecessarily vindictive and you clearly do not understand the angle Larry was coming from. If you were to only hear his side I think-"

"Okay." Alex interrupted Piper mid flow, immediately putting the woman on the back foot. "Shall we say noon today at the café at 253 West 51st Street?"

The confidence seemed to ooze out of Alex as she leaned back on her office chair waiting for the response.

"You are on."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! This is my second OITNB fan fiction (my first being Waves of Nostelgia) and I am trying to make this one a bit different. Please do leave some reviews, I love to hear what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex sat in Bibble and Sip looking out of the glass front of the café watching the people and traffic drift past. Alex was a people watcher; she enjoyed absorbing the finest of details about people from how they dressed to their elaborate hand movements as they talked. It was a bitter cold November day and Alex was looking out for the mysterious Piper Chapman and her fiancée. Very few couples past the window but when a slim blonde in a well fitted grey coat and a curly haired man in a thick woollen jumper walked past and entered the café Alex's spidey senses were tingling.

Alex stood from her chair and gingerly approached the couple trying to listen for any signs these were her lunch date.

"Larry, just pick a drink it's not hard."

Alex recognised the voice, she had built an image in her mind of what the woman would look like simply based on that voice and she was more than happy to see she had under estimated Piper Chapmans looks. Joining the queue behind them she stood a bit closer than some may deem good manners to the blonde. It was noticed as she looked over her shoulder with a frown only for it to lessen almost instantaneously.

"Piper Chapman I presume."

Alex's low voice filled the air around them as a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"I am Alex Vause, I am sitting over there" She pointed to the table by the window where her coffee sat steaming next to her book and half eaten sandwich. "Get them to put your order on my tab then come join me."

Alex knew she needed to keep control of the situation to keep the upper hand in any argument that may occur but also to hide any trace that simply looking at Piper caused her heart rate to increase. She was gorgeous!

Sitting back down Alex returned her gaze to Piper, watching how she interacted with Larry, the gentle touches on his arm to steer him in the right direction, the sideways looks she gave him when he changed his drink order at the last minute and crucially the fleeting glances she kept giving her whenever she glanced over her shoulder. An ex-girlfriend had once described Alex as a Predatory Lesbian who's only thrill in life was to convert straight girls to get the most 'first time' notches on her bed post. There may have been an element of truth behind her ex Sylvia's bitter words but not enough to cause any hurt. After all Alex's first rule was to never fall in love with a straight girl.

"So this is a nice place Alex." Piper seemed pleasant and clearly the spokeswoman for the couple as Larry reminded tight lipped and still seething over her review. She had seen it all before, writers who had been indulged in nothing but praise by family and friends meaning that at the first trace of an honest opinion that contradicts their self-belief there is a meltdown.

"Yes I come here often. It's an easy enough walking distance from work but far enough that none of my work colleagues are here."

Alex smiled into her coffee as the lenses from her glasses briefly steamed up from the heat. There was something about this woman that made Alex curious, to the point that she has almost forgotten that Pipers fiancée was sitting next to her and the true reason they has agreed to meet. Placing her coffee down Alex locked eyes with Larry, amused to see his body tense under her gaze.

"So you wanted to talk, I believe from your Fiancée you disagree with my review."

Alex could only watch as Larry pulled out of his pocket a scrap of paper which was clearly the review that he had haphazardly ripped from the magazine. He slowly flattened out the creases as he spread it flat on the table. He then slowly started to read out a section of the review.

"This predictable and factually inaccurate story leaves the reader in no suspense as to what will happen the next time they turn a page. The book is full of tired cliques and worn out metaphors that leave the reader feeling cheated by the authors lack of original writing style and imagination."

Alex nodded her head along in agreement to the statement; she stood by what she wrote even as she sat in front of the story's author. She was not going to explain herself to Larry, so instead of using words she gestured for him to continue his piece.

"I thought you review was a scathing report that did not focus on anything positive."

"I only had three hundred words Mr Bloom, not many to get ones point across. Something you failed to do in seventy thousand."

"It was sixty-five thousand." Larry muttered under his breath to which Alex could only arch an eyebrow at.

"What Larry is trying to say is-"

But Piper was interrupted by Alex whose attention was still fixed on Larry.

"Did you even visit a woman's prison when writing this story or is it based completely on fiction because I have done time and its nothing like the fairy tale you portrayed."

Silence fell over the small table, Larry had his head bent, his eyes focused on the crumpled bit of paper. Piper however was looking directly at Alex, a weird smile dancing across her face. Maybe Alex had showed a bit too much emotion then, but the false image of life in prison and a women's prison at that had been her biggest bugbear with this book.

The silence was broken by the sound of Larry's ringtone as he hastily pulled his phone from his pocket. If there had been any colour left in his face then it had drained away completely after reading the name that had flashed up on his screen.

"Shit it is Marvin, I have to take this."

Alex did not need an explanation as she watched Larry exit the café. She knew that Marvin Plight was the bohemian editor at Plight Publishing; he was the only reason that Larry's book had been reviewed in the first place considering he was dating the daughter of the chief editor of the New York Times Book Review.

"You really don't pull your punches do you Alex."

The dark hair woman raised her eyebrow as she looked at Piper; the familiarity between the two of them already seemed so natural and Alex could not help but wonder if they had met before, but she knew she would remember that.

"I don't believe in kissing ass Piper, if a book is good, like this one." Alex pointed to the well-read book that lay on the table in front of her. "I will make every effort to rave and recommend it to everyone I meet, however your Fiancée's book does not fall into that category."

Alex looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Larry returning to them, but it did not look like he was staying.

"Marvin wants to see me now. Are you coming?"

Piper paused, looking from Larry to a lingering gaze on Alex. There was a look in her blue eyes that Alex had seen before, the look of possibilities and my god she wanted to explore them. Alex knew what she had to do.

"Of course I will come with you sweetheart." Piper stood up and put on her coat leaving their half-drunk coffees still steaming on the table. "It was a pleasure to meet you Alex."

Larry didn't seem to share the feelings and was already striding out of the café, not looking back at Alex.

"Piper, please take this. You could do with a good book to read after having to put up with his trash." Alex handed over her beaten up book to the blonde with a smile that only grew bigger as Piper accepted it with thanks and headed out of the café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Piper and Larry sat in the back seats of a taxi in silence Piper started to quickly thumb through the book that Alex had given her. And that was when she spotted it, tucked in a random page was a small business card for the New York Times with Alex's name and office number upon it. Curiously Piper turned the little card over and could not stop herself from smiling at the hurriedly scrawled mobile number on the back that was accompanied by an AV and a little heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows from just the first chapter! It means so much to hear your lovely reviews that it spurred me to get this chapter written and up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night had fallen at the Bloom-Chapman household. Their living room was dimly lit by the TV that Larry sat hypnotised by in a vegetated state on the sofa. He was surrounded by empty crisp (chip) packets and was currently munching his way through a microwave bag of popcorn. He was well into his comfort eating depression that struck after every negative review or bit of bad news and once he was in this state there was no getting him out of it. So Piper left him too it as she sat in her armchair underneath a lamp reading the book that Alex Vause had given her.

She hungrily soaked up the words on the page, the flow and pace of the book immerged herself into its story telling powers. Piper didn't even look up when Larry asked if she wanted a drink, she didn't even flinch when he went and spilt the said drink down himself, in fact the only thing that distracted Piper from her book was whenever she looked at the business card that sat on the arm of the chair. By now Piper had almost memorised the eleven digits to memory and although the number was now saved into her phone she had yet to send a message to Alex.

There was something about Alex that had meant throughout the drama of the day all she could think about was the tall, dark haired, spectacle wearing woman. She excited Piper, the way she acted, her choice of words and the way she looked at her made Piper feel as giddy as a school girl with a crush.  
Carefully trying not to lose her place in the book Piper reached out for her phone that sat on the arm of the chair and selected a new message. It took her a good few attempts to write out the simple message, trying to make it not sound to informal not too formal.

 **Hi, it's Piper. Thank you for the book, I am enjoying it so far.**

Her thumb hovered over the send button, contemplating whether or not she should do _this_ but after a disgruntled yell from Larry at the TV sounded out around their apartment her thumb made contact with the cool touch screen.

It did not take long for her phone to buzz back into life and Piper was surprised by the smile that filled her face as she saw Alex Vause's name flash up.

 **Alex - I am glad you are enjoying it, isn't it nice to read a decent story for once.**

 **Piper – Not sure what you are insinuating there. But yes, the book is very good and I am reading it now so go away.**

 **Alex – Rude! You texted me remember. Anyway, I expected a bit more of a thank you.**

 **Piper – Please do enlighten me why?**

 **Alex – Why? For putting in your possession a book worthy of your time and efforts. Tell me, did you actually read all of Two Prisoners, One Sentence?**

 **Piper – Of course I did.**

Piper could feel her temper bubbling within; she slammed her phone down on the arm of the chair ignoring the buzzing and snatched the book up once more not willing to admit she had only got half way through Larry's book. After reading the same paragraph for the fifth time Piper realised she was not focusing on the words, instead she was thinking about this afternoon, about Alex and she could not stop wondering why her phone kept buzzing with messages. Before Piper knew what she was doing she had her phone in her hand again, her eyes greedily absorbing every syllable of Alex's first message.

 **Alex – Many apologies, I never meant to cause any offense. Please take this as a peace offering.**

What came next was a series of picture messages, showing different angles of the New York sky line. Then came a photo of the outside of a bar, its bright neon red sign reading 'Litchfield', then moments later a picture of two glasses of white wine. Piper's interest was piqued and she waited with baited breath for each new message, the book was now long forgotten.

 **Alex – Get to me in half an hour and the second glass is yours!**

Piper reminded seated in the armchair for a moment, her blue eyes still fixed on the small screen of her phone. The confidence that Alex showed was incredible, was she that sure the Piper would take the bait? Maybe this was a game she played regularly with strange women she met…and Piper hated the fact that it was working!

She quickly googled where the Litchfield bar was, it was a ten minute car journey from their apartment, this was starting to look possible in her half an hour time scale. Glancing up at her Fiancée Piper could see that Larry was still transfixed by the television and nothing would be able to break him from his stupor. So instead of saying anything Piper got up out of her chair and headed straight into the bedroom and started to rummage through her wardrobe desperately trying to find something to wear that was nice but didn't show she was trying too hard.

She eventually decided on a pair of faux black leather pants with a grey turtle neck top and a thick woollen cardigan. As Piper was slipping on her brown boots her phone vibrated again, she could not help but grin like the cat that got the cream as the name Alex Vause flashed up once again on the screen.

 **Alex – 10 minutes down, half a glass of wine gone. Tick Tock Miss Chapman.**

Piper didn't bother to respond to the text instead focusing at getting out of the apartment as soon as possible.

"Sweetie I am going out."

Piper moved towards Larry as she said her goodbye but barley got a sign of recognition. He could be such a self-absorbed arsehole sometimes! As a sign of her displeasure Piper closed the door with a bit more force then normal as she stepped out onto the streets of New York. Fate seemed to be on her side as a yellow taxi came down the road. Hailing it Piper was well on her way to the heart of New York when her phone vibrated again.

 **Alex – Oh no! 10 minutes to go and we have one empty wine glass.**

Piper could not help but smile, it seemed that Alex was so confident she was coming that she never sought clarification from Piper, an she found that insanely sexy. It was not a new thing for Piper to be into a girl, she had 'experimented' at collage but it had never gone any further then sweaty kisses on the dancefloor. But this felt different; this felt like nature was taking its was something about this woman that drew Piper to her like a moth to a flame.

Piper cursed at every traffic light that held her up, every cyclist or pedestrian that crossed the road. She kept glancing at her phone to see if any other messages were waiting for her but there was no notification. Finally the taxi pulled outside the bar and Piper hurriedly gave the cabbie the money not waiting for the change. She could feel her heart beating faster, she felt nervously excitedly so as she stepped out into the cold November air. There was a thrill about doing this, the possibility the evening held, the knowing that this was not just about meeting a friend it was the chance of a forbidden desire to be fulfilled...and she didn't feel guilty about it!

With a deep breath to steady her nerves Piper opened the door to 'Litchfield' and eagerly looked around for Alex. That was when she saw an empty table with two empty wine glasses upon it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all of you who have taken the time to read my story, a huge thank you to those who selected those little buttons for follows and favorites and a double highfive to all of you amazing people who left reviews it honestly means the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The bar was quiet, a few people that Piper guessed where regulars sat spread around the different tables as the jukebox played soft rock music in the corner. Piper was frozen to the spot as she looked at the empty table where she imagined Alex had been sitting. "Yo Blondie!" The woman with wild hair behind the bar was looking directly at her and she seemed to be the only blonde in the bar. "You looking for Stretch."

Piper could only frown at the woman trying to decipher what she was saying. "Are you talking to me?" Piper pointed to herself to re-enforce the fact. The woman behind the bar nodded at her and signalled for Piper to come on over.

"Your Chapman yeah?"

Still confused as to how this strange woman knew her name Piper simply nodded her head as she approached hoping the bar woman would elaborate some more. "Vause has just had to make a call, she told me to get you a drink. So what's your poison?"

Piper was still trying to take everything in and looking blankly at the collection of spirits behind the bar.

"Er…a margarita please."

"Alrighty then Chapman has expensive tastes."

There was something endearing about this bar tender, her lazy sentences and jerky movements made her seem like a child who had had too much sugar. Piper liked her! She watched her mix the spirits as she haphazardly threw the cocktail together. Piper was so entranced with this woman that it was only as the drink slid over the bar towards her Piper felt a presence beside of her and heard that now familiar deep voice of Alex Vause.

"Bit cold out for a margarita don't you think?"

As soon as Pipers eyes landed on the tall woman she could not help but smile. Alex was leaning against the bar; her green eyes were fixed on Piper, as they glistened in the light of the bar. Her hand idly drifted through the air before it found its final resting place on Pipers forearm, sending an electric current to run through Pipers body.

"I am so glad you came."

Alex had moved in closer and her voice was barely audible over the other sounds within the bar. The warmth of her breath tingled on Pipers skin and she could smell the white wine on her breath.

"I would not miss this for the world."

Their gazes met and Piper felt her breath catch in her throat, she had never felt this kind of connection with anyone before, even Larry. Their moment was rudely interrupted by Nicky violently slamming down a bottle of beer on the bar causing it to foam over the rim like a volcano. "Sorry." Her blasé apology was accompanied with a cheeky smile. "I finish soon; I will come join you lovely ladies."

Alex tugged on Pipers arm and lead her to an empty table. Piper was feeling a little disappointed that she would not be alone with Alex this evening but willing she followed the raven haired woman siting down opposite to her; she soaked in the beauty of Alex noticing that she was still wearing the same outfit as earlier. Maybe Piper was making too bigger deal about all of this.

"How was the rest of your day Piper? Did Larry's moods improve?" Alex gave Piper a knowing smile, her eyebrow arching in mischief.

"Hell, thanks to you!" Piper picked up her cocktail, initially wincing as the salt on the rim of her glass before the cool liquid trickled over her lips.

"I won't say sorry." Alex was very forth coming with her statement her untroubled attitude actually attracted Piper more than repelled her.

A silence fell over the two of them as they both slowly sipped their drinks. "So what do you do then Piper Chapman?"

"I run a business with my best friend."

"What kind of business?"

"We run a shop called POPI that sells homemade cosmetics."

"Sounds like a brand of popcorn." Alex smirked to herself as she looked at Piper who didn't seem to find her joke funny. Alex knew she was going to have to make sure no offence was taken by such an off handed comment. "I actually know the shop, it's near my apartment."

"Really? Have you been in?" Piper immediately perked up, Alex hated to disappoint her.

"No, whenever I have walked past there is a despondent looking woman rearranging a basket of soaps. If I had seen a hot blonde I would have been in their like a shot."

Piper's cheeks flushed at the compliment, her head dropping in an attempt to regain composure and to hide her blushes. She could not understand why this woman had such an effect on her. Piper knew she needed to gain some control of herself and the conversation.

"Well make sure you come in next time."

Alex nodded and smiled enjoying seeing Piper getting slightly flustered at the complements given to her. However Alex didn't get to give any more compliments to Piper as Nicky came over to join them, a bottle of tequila in one hand and three shot glasses in the other. She placed them down on the table in front of Alex and Piper before sitting on a chair next to Alex. She then started to pour the shots while talking excitedly.

"Let's get this party started with a game of 'I have never', I went to a job seminar once and they did this as an ice break, no booze and I got kicked out after five minutes but it was fun!"

Once all three glasses were full Nicky turned to Piper with a wide smile, her tongue hanging out slightly to the right. "Ladies first."

"Oh-erm-" Hey eyes locked with Alex's and a small smile crept across her face. "I have never slept with anyone on the first date."

Neither Piper or Alex moved, Nicky however had thrown the drink down her throat before realizing she was the only one. "Fuck off Vause. I don't believe that!"

Alex simply shrugged a gleam in her eyes that Piper was enthralled by, Nicky however still seemed agitated.

"Fine I will get you drinking. I have never had a tattoo."

Alex and Piper both took their first shot, Alex raised an eyebrow at Piper, and she really didn't seem the type to have a tattoo. Piper seemed to guess what she was thinking and responded by spinning around in her chair and lifting her hair to reveal a small tropical fish on the back of her neck. "I showed mine now you show me yours."

Alex rolled up her sleeve on her jumper to reveal a tribal tattoo wrapped around her lower arm.

"You will have to get me much drunker to display the others."

"Sounds like a challenge." Piper giggled as she refilled hers and Alex's shot glasses. "Your turn Al."

"I have never slept with a guy." Although it was obvious that Piper would drink Alex was more surprised by Nicky downing her shot. Alex's mouth hung open over dramatically as she looked aghast at Nicky.

"What? I was young and drunk!"

The three of them laughed, Piper was already starting to feel at ease with both these women, maybe it was the alcohol running through her system but Piper could feel her confidence grow with every second. She knew now that it was her turn again to ask a question she was going to pick on something that Alex had mentioned at lunch time that had made her curious to find out more about this mysterious woman.

"My turn, I have never been to Prison."

Alex and Nicky both picked up their glasses before turning to one another and tapped their shot glasses together before downing them in one. All this had confirmed to Piper that Alex's original statement was true but it created thousands more that she needed to find out the answers too.

"Wait; were you two in prison together?"

Alex nodded her head as Nicky started too filled up the shot glasses once more. Frustratingly for Piper they did not expand any more. Her mind started to race of ideas as to why these two had been in prison together, it went from them being bunk mates to them being high school friends that came on hard times and ended up robbing a bank! She knew her imagination was running wild but in her clean cut life the most exciting law breaking event that had ever took place was when she didn't get buy a ticket in a pay and display car park.

"What where you in there for?" Piper leaned forward towards Alex, her eyes where wide and had a expectant smile on her face. The problem was her 'cute face' that worked all the time on Larry didn't seem to be working on Alex and she simply shook her head.

"First rule of prison is that you don't talk about prison!"

With a little frustrated huff Piper leaned back on her chair in the booth as they continued on with their drinking game. Their statements slowly got more ridiculous from eating worms, cheating in exams and even public displays of nudity. Throughout the game Piper could not stop looking at Alex, when she smiled Piper smiled, and whenever their eyes made contact over the table she could feel her heart rate increase. She just wanted to reach out and touch Alex, make sure she was someone real and not just a figment of her imagination.

"I have never – "

But they never got to find out what Nicky's next statement was (despite the fact they were running out of things she had never done!) as Pipers phone buzzed into life on the table causing the gaze of all three women to focus upon it. To Nicky the name that flashed on the screen meant nothing but Alex knew just as well as Piper that the fact Larry was contacting her could well mean their fun was about to come to an abrupt end. Picking up her phone with a small apology to Alex and Nicky Piper tapped the message filling the whole screen with his words.

 **Larry – Where are you? Polly just called asking for you. X**

Piper found this statement weird; Polly never called the flat phone, always opting to go directly to her cell. To Piper it seemed Larry was fishing.

 **Piper – I am out with an old college friend on a fly by visit. We are just getting a quick drink. I will be home soon. x**

The lie had tapped it's self out onto the phone screen before Piper knew what she was doing. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the thrill of doing something wrong was too over powering but Piper knew she could not focus much more on the idle banter between Alex and Nicky. Her pone buzzed again in quick reply, clearly Larry wanted answers now.

 **Larry – Who is it?**

There was no kiss at the end of the message, just three accusing words that cut through Piper like a knife; did he have that little faith in her? But then she was lying to him about meeting a women in a bar who she found incredibly attractive! Clearly this change in attitude had not gone unmissed as when she looking up from her phone she noticed Alex's brow was pinches into a frown.

"Everything alright Pipes?"

The use of a nickname caught her off guard, she had known this woman for just twelve hours and there was a comfortable familiarity between them. Piper was about to respond and dismiss her concern when her phone vibrated once more with another message.

 **Larry – Come home now please.**

"I have to go." Piper's voice was low and emotionless as she reminded focused on the now black screen of her cell phone. There was disgruntled noise from Nicky but not Alex who, frustratingly for Piper, was being extremely supportive.

"Of course, let me come with you to get a taxi."

"What!? Stretch you are not flaking out on me too?"

"I will be back Nicky, I am the reason Piper is in this predicament so I want to help her."

Guilty looking to Nicky Piper stood up, her head spinning by the sudden change of position caused by the lethal number of shots she had taken during their game. She stumbled backwards a fraction and immediately felt a steadying hand take hold of her. It may have kept her world from spinning but not her heart from racing. With a meek smile at Alex in thanks Piper let her lead the way into the November night.

"I have had a great evening Alex, I want to hang out with you again."

Alex hailed an oncoming taxi as she listened to a tipsy Piper ramble on.

"Like hang out as friends as I have a Larry."

"You do have a Larry." Alex laughed as a yellow cab pulled up to the curb beside them. "Of course you can 'hang' with me as you so eloquently put it, just promise me one thing."

Alex stepped closer to Piper causing the blonde to take a deep breath. As Alex's supportive arms pulled her into a tight embrace Piper could feel the warmth of Alex breath on her neck as her tempting lips grazed her ear as Alex's low voice whispered.

"Just don't fall recklessly, heedlessly in love with me."

Piper was about to state once more that she had a Larry when all chance of protest was cut off by Alex's lips meeting hers. Her initial shock and resistance quickly faded and Piper found herself enjoying the kiss, delving deeper, her tongue slid past Alex's as their bodies pressed up against one another. It was only Pipers phone going off in her pocket that forced them to break apart. With shaking hands Piper pulled the phone from her pocket and accepted the call.

"Larry, yes I am getting in a cab now."

With one last fleeting look at Alex Piper got into the back of the taxi cab, closing the door behind her. Although Larry was yapping away at her, all she could think of was Alex.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has alerts, favorites and reviewed. I love hearing from you all and it really gives me the motivation to carry on writing. Big shout out to RJVause who has helped me out defeating that pesky mental block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hold on, you told her not to fall in love with you and then you kissed her!?" Nicky was yelling in excitement as she looked Alex who had her head in her hands. Alex was looking down at the wooden table praying for the ground to open up and eat her whole as the magnitude of the situation dawned on her.

"Honestly Stretch you are either a genius or an idiot."

"Defiantly an idiot." Alex groaned as she finally raised her head, pushing her thick rimmed glasses into her black hair. Alex did not know where her confidence had gone! This morning she had been so sure of her actions as she arranged lunch with Piper and Larry and when she slipped her number into the book. But now she was critical of all of her own actions, self-doubt was an evil mistress. "I should not have kissed Piper."

Nicky dismissed this statement with a simple wave of her hand.

"No, always kiss her! I just don't get why you said –" Nicky broke off, her eyes grew wide with the realisation as to why her best friend had asked the hot blonde not to fall in love. "Fucking hell Vause, you are not still hung up on what that bitch Sylvia said?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, she had only had one 'serious' relationship and it had not ended well. It had been a toxic relationship from the start without trust and most importantly without love. Through a difficult time Sylvia had been a steady familiarity that for a time Alex had needed but their break-up had been brutal with Sylvia calling Alex every name under the sun, some Alex brushed off while others lingered, niggling away at her biggest insecurities.

"I am incapable of love." Alex's voice was low as she remembered the words that Sylvia had thrown at her and haunted her ever since.

"Bullshit! You didn't love Sylvia because she was a crazy bitch not because you are incapable of love. Don't let that insane bitch get in there."

Nicky leaned over the table and tapped Alex on the head. Since they had got out of prison Nicky had always been there for Alex through the ups and downs. Alex thoughtfully sipped on her drink as she absorbed Nicky's words of wisdom; she should not let one person's opinion shape her life and future relationships…even if she had her sights set on a straight woman with a fiancée.

"What am I doing Nic?" Alex moaned out loud, her internal monologue becoming too much.

"Geez, this girl has got you frazzled." Nicky leaned back on her chair, seemingly enjoying seeing Alex struggling romantically for once.

"Maybe I should call her." Alex pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Fuck no!" Nicky reached out and grabbed the phone from Alex's hand. "Friends don't let friend's drunk dial!"

Alex reached out to try and grab the phone off Nicky but she had quickly risen from her stool and was walking away from Alex. "You can have this back tomorrow Lurch." With a wink Nicky slipped Alex's phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Piper woke up in an empty bed, as she turned to her left she could see that Larry had not come to bed after their argument when she got in last night. She already could feel her temper bubbling over (not helped by the slight headache she had) and the fact that she had managed to sleep through her alarm. Quickly Piper jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed for work not caring about tidying her hair or making sure that she had wiped all the sleep from her eyes. Swiftly she made her way through their apartment and that was when she spotted Larry lying on the sofa still asleep, or at least that is what she thought. Piper had almost made it out of the door when she heard a croaky voice behind her.

"Piper, we need to talk."

"Larry I don't have time for this, I am already running late for work."

She turned once more to the door and her hand was on the handle when she heard Larry carry on, apparently it was not registering in his self-absorbed world that she was not in the mood for this conversation again.

"I needed you last night Piper; after that bitch wrote that review."

Piper had to hold her tongue at this statement, her initial response had been to defend Alex as after all she was only doing her job and Larry's book was poor to say the least. Clenching her jaw Piper decided to remain silent in fear of the answer that would escape her lips. Larry seemed to notice this pause and he rested his head in his hands while letting out a long breath. Slowly Piper turned away from the front door and walked over towards Larry on the sofa; crouching down in front of him Piper reached out and took hold of his hand before, squeezing them reassuringly.

"You are tired and hungover; we will talk about this tonight when we have the time."

"I want to talk about it now!"

Piper let go of his hand and stood up, dismissing her earlier attempts of an amicable conversation. Over the past few weeks their relationship had altered, Larry had changed, she had put it down to the stress of the book release but he no longer made jokes, he didn't want to do anything fun or even see anyone. Piper felt like their relationship was dying and she did not know how to stop it from happening.

"If you are going to act like a child Larry then I will treat you like one."

As she approached the front door she could hear Larry's protests in the background but nothing would stop her from leaving the apartment this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pushing open the door to the shop the little bell tinkled above the door. The shop itself was empty apart from a stern looking Polly standing behind the till counter. It was not an unusual occurrence for Piper to be late but it didn't mean Polly was ever happy with her time keeping. With a small apologetic smile at her friend Piper slipped into the backroom, throwing her coat and bag onto one of the old kitchen chairs they had between racking full of products.

Approaching the door back into the shop Piper pulled the brown apron off the door and paused for a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror that Polly had put there. She claimed that since they were selling cosmetics they should look the part, the problem was that Piper did not like the person who was looking back at her. The guilt from the night before was starting to creep in, Larry had needed her and instead she had gone out drinking and kissed the woman who had caused her fiancée so much pain.

"Piper what are you doing in there?" Polly's voice floated in from the main shop like a mother calling their child out of their bedroom. Without vocally responding Piper walked into the main shop to see Polly standing in front of her with her arms folded.

"What is going on Piper?"

"What? Nothing?" Piper could not look Polly in the eye so instead wondered over to the nearest display and started to rearrange the products. Clearly Polly was immune to these distraction tactics as she moved to stand next to Piper her voice was laced with concern.

"Larry called me last night, he seemed worried. Where were you?"

Shrugging off Polly's touch Piper walked over to another area still finding it hard to look at her best friend.

"I went for a drink with some friends." Piper gave Polly a quick glance; she could tell that she was not buying it. "You would not know them."

"Oh really? Piper, we have been friends since we were eight. Your friends are my friends."

Piper gave an awkward laugh; she had not expected Polly to be in full sleuth mode so early in the morning. Polly was remaining so clam about all of this; Piper knew they were best friend but if she had any suspicions of her fidelity to Larry Piper was sure Polly would not let her forget about it. With a deep breath Piper finally looked at Polly knowing she could not hide the truth.

"I met up with someone, a woman who –well - "

Piper was trying to spit out her explanation when the bell above the shop door rang out silencing Piper as Polly immediately fell into sales persona. Piper however could feel her eyes stinging with the threat of tears; she listened to Polly's usual spiel of welcoming the new arrival. It was only when Piper heard the low voice of the customer that she turned around and that was when she saw her, head bent over a basket of bath bombs was Alex Vause.

Piper was shocked to see Alex, just the sight of her caused a wave of emotions and feeling to come flooding over her. She could taste Alex; feel the pressure of her body pressed against her own and all the doubts and guilt seemed to vanish as those piercing green eyes landed upon her. Without a second thought Piper moved towards Alex, the sweet smell of her perfume awoke her senses and fuelled her desire.

"Hi" Pipers voice seemed timid, like a teenage girl approaching her crush by the lockers at school.

"Hey, nice place you have here."

"Thanks." Piper could feel her cheeks grow warm as Alex gaze remained fixed upon her. "Seen anything you like?"

Alex made a low noise of agreement as she walked past Piper, purposely leaving as little room as possible so there arms brushed past one another. Piper's whole body felt like it was on fire, but the cold bucket of water that was Polly Harper was close at hand. Piper dared a fleeting glance at her friend and she could see the obvious look of confusion of her face regarding Pipers sudden change in attitude "I am just going into the back Piper."

Piper nodded her head and watched as Polly walked into the store room, immediately it felt like a weight had been lifted and she could act normal around Alex.

"So that's business partner Polly, she seems a riot."

Piper chuckled to herself as she walked over to Alex, casually leaning against a display table as Alex absentmindedly picked up different bottles, studying the labels.

"Al, about last night."

"Don't worry about it Piper, we both had drunk too much tequila."

Alex's attempt to comfort Piper didn't seem to work as the crease in Pipers brow remained.

"No, it's what you said." Alex knew where this was heading and attempted to dismiss it with a shake of the head but Piper continued. "Why did you tell me not to fall in love with you?"

"Because I have been told in on more than one occasion that I am not a nice person"

"But I – "

"You have a Larry I know"

They were now standing so close that their voices were all but a hushed whisper and Piper could feel the warmth from Alex's body takeover her own, despite her protests Piper could not help but deny that there was a part of her that wanted Alex. The restless, spontaneous side of her wanted to explore this avenue, there was always a part of Piper that wanted to live for the moment, to shun all responsibilities, perhaps Alex was her gateway to adventure.

"No I wasn't going to say that." Piper stood on her tiptoes so her mouth was close to Alex's ear. "I want you."

Piper could hear Alex's sharp intake of breath as she slowly stepped away (they were in a public place after all) and her gaze remained fixed on Alex's face watching her reaction. The bite of her lower lip, those seductive eyes peering from behind her glasses, it was clear to Piper that Alex felt the connection too. However her expression quickly changed and she spun around to face the baskets full of bath bombs.

"Piper can you give me a hand with these?"

The voice of Polly sounded out from the backdoor. Reluctantly Piper went to help Polly who was struggling with a collection of boxes containing Thanksgiving decorations.

"Nice Turkey." Alex teased playfully as she walked over to the till, bath bomb in hand. With a smile Piper placed the box she had taken off Polly down on the floor and put Alex's purchase through the till.

"That's $3 please."

As Alex handed over the money their hands grazed one another causing goose pimples to shoot up Pipers arm. Throughout the whole transaction Alex had not stopped looking at Piper but any further chance of flirtatious banter was ruined by the quizzical glances of Polly.

"Thanks, I will let you know how I find it." Alex turned to walk away but only got a few paces before turning around to Piper once more. "I will be at Litchfield again tonight, an open invitation."

"I will bare it in mind."

-.-.-.-.-.-

After Alex's appearance the rest of the working day was pain staking dull. The only way Piper got through it was to daydream of Alex while avoiding any pointy questions from Polly about the mysterious woman. Piper gave away as little as possible and deflected most enquiries by asking Polly about Pete as Polly's marriage was defiantly nothing to write home about!

After shutting the shop for the night Piper had to force herself to go home rather than straight to the bar and the arms of Alex. She was a little concerned that Alex had not responded to any of her text messages throughout of the day but that was the least of her problem right now. Piper stood on the doorstep to her apartment mentally preparing herself for the scene she was about to walk into.

As Piper opened the door she was immediately greeted with a solemn looking Larry who had a packed suitcase by his side.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again to everyone for all your amazing reviews and to all of you who have hit the favorite alert buttons. It means the world to me! I have been rather poorly this week so I am on a lot of drugs and been sleeping a lot but I am starting to feel better and I wanted to get this next installment up for you all as a thank you for all your support :)**

 **I hope you enjoy it, I will apologise for any mistakes or poor grammar as my brain is completely frazzled.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Piper felt sick, her head felt like it was going to explode and even with her eyes closed the world seemed to be spinning around her faster than any fairground ride she had ever been on. Her throat and mouth were bone dry and tasted of alcohol and cigarettes which just made her stomach turn even more. Tentatively Piper stretched out in the bed and she could feel the coolness of the bed sheets against her exposed skin. Still with her eyes shut Piper ran her right hand over her body, relieved to find out that she was still in her underwear, curiously she sent her right arm on an exploration of the bed around her, she was alone.

With a deep breath Piper opened her tired, heavy eyes expecting to see the bedroom in her apartment; instead it was a stranger's bedroom. The deep purple walls were unfamiliar, the child like framed paintings on the wall meant nothing to Piper and the overflowing wardrobe clearly indicated that a woman lived in this apartment.

With a groan Piper pushed herself up in bed and tried in vain to remember what had happened the night before but everything was a blur of alcohol, dancing and Alex.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Piper stood alone in the apartment, Larry had said very little as he left, the emotion of the situation was clear in his voice. With a deep breath Piper turned her gaze from the back of the front door and looked around the apartment, everywhere a reminder of the relationship that she and Larry once had. Mementos from holidays, silly keepsakes of distant memories of their former selves, photo's that hung on the wall were of happier times, their joyful faces looked on mockingly. The biggest reminder of their past was wrapped around Pipers finger, the tiny diamond glinting in the harsh lighting of the living room._

 _Guiltlessly Piper pulled the engagement ring off her finger and placed in on the coffee table that was still scattered in the remains of Larry's comfort eating from the night before. Turning her nose up at the half eaten beef jerky Piper sauntered towards the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into something more suitable for an evening with Alex Vause._

 _As she entered the bedroom she noticed the wardrobe door was wide open and Larry's clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bed. With every second and minute that past her love for Larry disappeared, like an hour glass who's last grain of sand was about to fall and no one was going to turn it over to start it again._

 _Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz_

 _Her phone angrily vibrated on the bedside cabinet, Piper knew who she hoped it would be but when the name on the screen contained five letters and not four her heart sank._

 _"Hi Polly." Her voice was falsely chipper._

 _"Pipes, I just saw Larry walking down the street with a suitcase. Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes Pol everything is fine." She lied._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

There was a noise outside the bedroom door that clattered through Pipers thoughts of the early hours of the previous evening. She did not have to wait long to find out who the perpetrator was as the bedroom door opened and their stood Alex Vause. Her hair was a mess, she had no glasses and her normally hypnotic black eyeliner was missing. Yet despite being in a faded band t-shirt and grey sweat pants Piper still thought she looked stunning.

"Good morning Pipe-a-tron." Alex's voice was rougher than normal but Piper found that so sexy that she almost over looked the nickname that Alex had just called her, the frown on her face helped Alex read the blonde like a book and with a chuckle she put down the glass of water she was carrying on the bedside table. "You can't remember standing on the park bench demanding we all call you Pipe-a-tron and for us all to bow down at your feet?"

Piper put her head in her hands as slowly distorted memories fell a little into place. She had drunk so much and acted so out of character, what must Alex think of her?

"Was that before or after I dared Nicky to kiss that old tramp?"

"Oh well after that, but before you decided to try and climb the tree to-"

"-to be with my spirit creature the Squirrel."

Piper finished Alex's sentence with a look of embarrassment but the raven haired woman seemed to find something funny as she started to laugh as she leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Pipers head.

"I am going to shower; can I suggest you having a look at your phone."

Alex took one last look back at the beautiful blonde that sat in her bed in just her underwear.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Alex burst through the doors of 'The Litchfield Bar', her destination was the bushy haired bar tender. "Phone now Nichols!" Alex's voice was demanding as her hand lay outstretched waiting to feel the cool plastic of the phone case upon it._

 _"Geez, hold your horses it's charging in the back."_

 _"Well go get it!"_

 _With a dismissive huff Nicky turned and left out of the side door before remerging a couple of minutes later with Alex's phone in hand._

 _"I turned it off, you know confidentiality and shit."_

 _With a small thank you Alex turned the little phone on waiting expectantly for messages to come through and she was not disappointed. Piper had sent three messages, so starting from the bottom she green eyes greedily ate the words on the screen._

 ** _Piper – It was great seeing you again. Thanks x_**

 ** _Piper – I meant what I said today, hope the invite is still open for tonight x_**

 ** _Piper – Hope you are having a nice day, Polly keeps asking about you. x_**

 _Alex lifted her head at the sound of a bottle of beer being placed on the counter in front of her. She could not remove the broad smile that was plastered across her face._

 _"Everything alright Stretch?"_

 _She was about to answer the question when another message popped up on the phone screen._

 ** _Piper – You best be at Litchfield and you best be ready for a good night! X_**

 _With a wry smile Alex's fingers eagerly danced over the virtual keyboard on the phone screen typing then retyping her response. She didn't want to come on too strong, despite Pipers admission earlier in the day of wanting her._

 ** _Alex – Present and correct with a drink waiting for you.x_**

 _Alex toyed with adding more kisses to the end of the message but decided matching Piper was the simplest of choices. She has forgotten about all the complexities of text flirting and for some reason she was especially worried about upsetting Piper._

 _"Nic, can I have a margarita for Piper?"_

 _"Blondie is coming then? Obviously lover boy isn't number one anymore."_

 _Alex smiled to herself as she sipped her beer, tonight had so much potential._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Piper heard the shower start, the sound of the water hypnotising her as she tried to remember what had happened the night before. Deciding to follow Alex's instructions she looked for her phone, spotting it charging on the bedside table, Alex really did think of everything. That was when she noticed that the background on her phone had changed. Instead of a picture of Larry wearing a tiny cowboy hat from their holiday was a blurred selfie of her and Alex. She took a moment to study the picture; she noticed how their heads were resting against one another, how Alex clearly had an arm wrapped tightly around her, but what mattered most of all to Piper was how happy they both looked.

Hoping that was not the only photo taken that night Piper quickly went to the photo gallery, her eyes growing wide when she saw the sheer volume of pictures. The majority were of dark shadowy blurs from a night club they had clearly visited. She thought she could make out pictures of Nicky and Alex through the gloom and as she continued to scroll right she soon came across pictures of her and Alex taking bathroom mirror selfies that was when she came across one of them kissing. Piper paused and looked at the photo, desperately trying to remember the kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _They had been dancing for what felt like hours, they had drunk more shots and cocktails then Piper could even count and now they were taking a breather in the bathroom. Nicky was chatting up a bunch of girls while Piper and Alex stood by the sinks washing their hands. Even through the alcohol vail Piper could see that Alex was looking at her with a small frown etched onto her features._

 _"What's up glasses?"_

 _Alex chuckled at the use of one of Nicky's nicknames whilst she dried her hands on her trousers._

 _"You are not wearing your engagement ring. Is there something I should know?"_

 _Piper gave a shy smile as she idly leaned in closer to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel Alex grow tense under her touch and Piper could not deny she enjoyed the power she had over the tall, raven haired woman._

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

 _She felt Alex move closer to her, they were like two magnets, attracted to one another against all odds and nothing was going to stop them from coming together._

 _"I don't want to have an affair Piper."_

 _"And you won't be." Piper leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek before Alex's lips quickly found hers._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

There was a loud bang in the bathroom which awoke Piper from her daydream, with a small sigh she went back to her phone casually flicking through the photos from the night previously. There were a few more drunken dancing photos, photos of Nicky smoking, photos of Piper smoking, photos of Alex and Piper eating a pizza followed by the said pizza laying topping side down on the side walk! It was clear that they had had a good night and with every picture that appeared on the screen it was like another bit of a jigsaw slotting into place. As the pictures carried on scrolling so did their journey through New York, they now seemed to be in Central Park.

It was then that a video started to play; the camera was focused on the giant fountain in the middle of Central Park, in the fountain was a person, and at first Piper assumed it was Nicky but it was not until she heard her own voice that made her gawk in astonishment.

 _"Helloooooo, I am a Beluga whale you know!"_

The camera shook with Alex's laughter as she slowly walked closer to the edge of the fountain where drunk Piper was splashing in the shallow water.

 _"I thought you were a squirrel?"_ Piper looked directly into the camera, her face growing very serious all of a sudden. _"I haven't got a dorsal fin you know."_

Nicky walked into the shot, clearly enjoying seeing their new friend acting crazy. _"Fuck me Chapman, what did you drink?"_

Piper did not respond verbally, instead she splashed Nicky causing a tirade of expletives to come out of her mouth.

 _"Piper get out of there you are going to freeze."_ But last night's Piper was ignoring camera woman Alex as she continued to splash in the fountain. _"Fuck me!"_

The video ended and Piper suddenly became aware of her surroundings again, the sound of the shower still trickled away in the distance. She had made such a fool of herself that she was unsure if she wanted to see anymore, but Piper still had gaps in her timeline that needed to be filled. With a deep breath she swiped right on her phone screen expecting other monstrosities to appear, however it was not as bad as she expected. It was a photo of Alex giving her a piggyback, her arms were tightly locked around Alex's neck and broad smile on both their faces comforted Piper that maybe her drunken actions had not ruined everything.

"Have you come across the video yet?" Piper looked up at the sound of Alex's raspy voice to see the raven haired woman standing in the bathroom doorway, her dark wet hair dripping down onto the fuzzy light brown towel that was wrapped around her. Piper could feel her heart rate quicken as she watched the beads of water roll down over Alex's exposed skin, travelling over tattoos she had never seen before and for the briefest of moments she wanted nothing more than for the towel to fall to the floor.

"Yes unfortunately, Al I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid, I had a blast."

The smile Alex gave was genuine and Piper could not help but feel at ease around this woman.

"There is one thing I can't piece together about last night." Alex made a noise of acknowledgement as she started to rummage through draws and the piles of clothes as she looked for something to wear. "How come I am in your bed in my underwear?"

"Well after your swim I could not let you go to bed in wet clothes, no matter how cute that little black dress was."

Piper could feel her cheeks grow warm as Alex flashed a smile that was worthy of a toothpaste commercial to accompany her flirty banter.

"You think I am cute?"

"No, I said your dress was cute." Alex turned to look at Piper, her eyebrow was arched and her smile was playful. "I think you are adorable."

Their eyes locked, blue met green, burning desire, met burning desire and Piper knew at that moment that whatever this was with Alex it would not be a fleeting fancy. Something about her felt inevitable.

Their combined gaze was broken when Piper was hit on the head with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. With a pinched brow Piper looked down at the back pants as she highly doubted that these would fit Alex's long legs. Already the older woman could read the younger like a book and with a small laugh she proposed an explanation.

"If I said they were my sisters would you believe me?"

"No as I know you don't have one."

"Dam, the girl listens! Fine, they are an ex-girlfriends pair that she left behind, don't worry they are clean."

"I bet you offer these to every girl that stays the night."

"Not every." Alex sauntered her way back towards the bathroom door. "Only the ones I want to have stay for breakfast."

The bathroom door closed leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _The apartment door was kicked open by one of Alex's heavy Doc Martin boots; it violently swung on its hinges as Alex dramatically entered her dark apartment. Carefully she wented into the main living area, making sure she took the side step when needed to avoid clattering her shins against the coffee table. Her arms where shaking and as she reached the sofa Alex unceremoniously dumped Piper down upon the cushions. She didn't even wake. The lights of the apartment suddenly flicked on as an out of breath Nicky finally entered the apartment._

 _"Fuck you and fuck your long legs Legolas!"_

 _Alex decided to ignore this comment from her friend and turned her attention back to the dozing blonde on the sofa._

 _"Come and help me get Piper out of this wet dress Nic."_

 _Nicky took a few steps forward before hesitating; it was as if a thought had passed through her sporadic mind that made her think again. Alex could almost see her thought process as she watched Nicky's eyes dart from Piper to Alex and then back to Piper again._

 _"No way! I am not having date rape added to my list of criminal offences."_

 _Alex was confused and angry that Nicky would think she wold do such a thing, however she didn't get a chance to respond as the fast talking Nicky continued._

 _"I am not saying you are going to do that, just, well you have known her for two days, who knows what kind of shit she could come up with. I am not being part of it."_

 _Alex could understand her friend's doubts and so tried not to take too much offence by Nicky's reaction. She watched as the crazy haired woman placed Pipers high heeled shoes down on the floor and pulled her phone from her bag, quickly tapping on the screen._

 _"Besides, I have a conscious woman I can be with."_

 _"Fuck you Nichols." It was said with no malice and with a lopsided grin Nicky returned the favour by giving Alex the finger as she left the apartment. They never seemed to do a conversional goodbye._

 _Once the door had closed Alex looked back at Piper who still lay fast asleep on the sofa. Alex could not help herself but let her eyes travel up and down Pipers body, observing how her black dress hugged her in all the right places giving her a stunning figure. In short, Alex was in awe of Pipers beauty and, when awake, her good natured personality. Despite her warnings to Piper from the previous evening maybe it was Alex that was falling!_

 _Reaching out carefully Alex crouched down next to the sofa and gently brushed aside Pipers blonde hair from her face, cursing inwardly as Piper filched and slowly opened her heavy eyes. "Alex?" Piper's voice was a tired whisper; every blink seemed long and slow._

 _"Go back to sleep Pipes."_

 _"No, I want to spend time with you Alex." Piper slowly started to push herself up on the sofa as her unfocused eyes looked in Alex's direction. "I want to be with you, like more than friends."_

 _Alex didn't know if it was the alcohol or tiredness that was talking for Piper but as much as she wanted to act upon it she knew nothing could happen tonight. Clearly Piper's thinking was the opposite of Alex's as she leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Alex. It was a misjudged kiss, their teeth clashed together and it was more the side of her mouth then square on the lips. Regrettably Alex did not pursue it further like she had dome earlier in the evening; instead she carefully pulled Piper up to her feet supporting the majority of her weight._

 _"Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight."_

 _Unsurprisingly Piper agreed and followed Alex in a zombie like trance. She staggered from side to side as if she was on a boat in a turbulent sea. Instinctively Alex wrapped an arm tightly around Pipers middle and guided her too the bedroom._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alex walked out of the bathroom happy to see Piper was gingerly changing into the sweat pants, clearly she was still feeling the repercussions of the night before. Alex had stopped drinking during the night when she saw how wasted Piper was getting; she knew that someone needed to look after her as clearly she could not keep up with Nicky.

"Looks like you need a pyjama day Pipes." Alex laughed as she walked further into the room. "You call up Polly and tell her you are sick and I will make us both large coffees."

Piper didn't need telling twice. It felt like her head was in a vice due to her hangover and the thought of having to smile for Polly and all the irritating customers seemed too much to handle, besides who could turn down a pyjama day with Alex Vause?

* * *

 **A/N: First of all can I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. With the holiday season approaching/happening I have had hardly had a chance to draw breath let alone sit down and type up all my scribblings to form some sort of following story. So thank you all for being so patient with me! Those of you waiting for an update for my other story Waves of Nostalgia please just hold on a bit longer, and update will be up soon!**

 **Secondly, thank you to everyone who has been so supportive with so many reviews, favourites and alerts. It means the world to me and I love hearing from you all, it really gives me the motivation to keep going.**

 **Thirdly a BIG shout out to RJVause (if you have not already read her stories!) and for all her help when I was banging my head against a brick wall.**

 **Thank you again to everyone for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Piper - Pol, I won't be in today, I am feeling like crap. Will you manage? x**

 **Polly – I will have too won't I?**

 **Piper - Don't be like that Pol. I will come in if you need me.**

 **Polly – Honestly Pipes don't worry about it. Larry called me last night and told me what happened, I understand. x**

Piper stared at the words on the little phone screen; she could not help but wonder why Larry had called Polly after all she was her friend not his! Her fingers danced over the virtual keyboard typing out an inquiring message, Piper wanted to dig; she wanted to find out why Polly had been talking to Larry but she hesitated. Her finger hovered over the send button as her rationality kicked in. With a small sigh she deleted the message and opted for a safe response.

 **Piper – Thanks Pol. Talk soon. X**

Shoving her phone into the pocket of the loaned sweatpants Piper left the bedroom and headed into the main area of Alex's small apartment.

She quickly found herself in the lounge area and she swiftly started taking in every minute detail she could, the dying house plants, the small TV that was covered in dust and a coffee table that sat in the middle of the floor space that had a pile of books upon it. Intrigued by the stack of books Piper moved closer. Some clearly had not been read while others had cracked spines and colourful post-it notes sticking out from between their pages. That was when Piper noticed a familiar book, the dark image of a chain linked fence made an unappealing cover and it seemed in sharp contrast to the orange writing stating the title of the book 'Two Prisoners, One Sentence'.

Piper could not help but smile at the memory of the pain staking evening with Larry as he attempted to pick the image for the cover of his book. More importantly she could remember the frustration of how he would ask for her opinion in one sentence and then dismiss it in the next. They had ended up having a row that seemed to last over the space of a week and resulted in them agreeing to disagree and to never bring the topic up again.

Idly Piper flicked through the pages of Larry's book, stopping at regular intervals to read Alex's hand written notes and she could not help but smile at the choice of Alex's words.

 _'_ _Ignorant assumption combined with poor execution by the Author.'_

 _'_ _Offensive, stereotypical view.'_

 _'_ _Unlikable character, poorly written'_

Piper remembered how only days before these very words had caused her such offence that she allowed her Chapman temper to takeover. But now as she stood in clothes that smelt like Alex, the boot seemed to be on the other foot and her loyalty's appeared to have shifted. That was until she reached the acknowledgements at the back of the book; Piper had never read them before and as her blue eyes skimmed over the words she could her Larry's voice in her head.

 _'_ _And to my Piper who has supported me throughout this process. She has put up with my mood swings listened to my anxieties and talked me out of giving up on my dreams. I owe everything to you my love, thank you.'_

Piper snapped the book shut. She had been broadsided by a wave of emotions that was causing her world to rock substantially. All of a sudden the reality of the past few days sunk in and there was only one question her conscience was asking. Had she been too hasty in abandoning Larry?

Yes he was an idiot but he was her idiot who clearly loved her. Larry was like a pair of old shoes, they may not be the best looking and you know they have cracks in the sole that lets water soak through to your socks but they are comfortable, familiar. The old shoes may not make you as instantly happy as a new pair would but you could walk till the end of time in them without getting a blister. A new pair of shoes could be fine at first but as soon as the shine has gone they could start rubbing and cause you pain. Was the risk worth it?

"I have fresh coffee." The sound of Alex's voice penetrated her world and as Piper turned to look at the tall, dark haired woman she felt her heart flutter and her breath caught it her throat.

Piper wanted the new shoes!

She quickly dropped the book back down on the table, all the while keeping her gaze fixed upon Alex. "Thank you." She mumbled already inhaling the scent of the coffee, allowing it to flow through her sinuses clearing a bit of the hazy fog of her hangover.

Following Alex's lead Piper sat down on the sofa, tucking her legs in underneath her and wrapping hers hands around the mug of coffee. She studied Alex who sat before her; the still wet hair from her shower, her black zip hoodie was undone showing the white cotton tank top that was underneath. This causal form of Alex was very unlike the formal one she had seen previously, and although she may have been wearing a pair of worn out black skinny jeans that had holes in (that were not there for fashion reasons) to Piper she was just as striking and tempting.

Feeling the warmth in her cheeks spread Piper turned away from Alex and started to look around the apartment once more. Everything was so new, she could not remember coming in the night before and with every book or trinket that sat on a shelf Piper felt like she learnt a bit more about the mysterious Alex Vause.

"What's up? You look like you are trying to solve a ridiculous difficult math problem."

Piper could not help but smile at Alex's comment, was she really that easy to read? Her Father always told her she had a rubbish poker face but it was something she never had to worry about with Larry…he was just oblivious to everything. Turning back to Alex Piper locked her gaze with those stunning green eyes that implored her to tell the truth.

"I am trying to work out how someone like you could end up in prison."

This statement seemed to peak Alex's interest, a small smile tugged on her lips as her left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"You don't fucking know me." Alex jeered, although she swore there was no malice in her words. "We all make decisions in life and even the smartest people can make the wrong one. Just the consequences of those bad decisions can sometimes leave you on the wrong side of the law."

Piper was hypnotised by this woman, with every word she spoke, every raised eyebrow and exaggerated hand movement just seemed to pull her in further.

"Then tell me what happened?"

"I fell in with the wrong crowd." Alex put her still full coffee mug down on the table. "I worked for an internal drug cartel. I got to see the world whilst earning a lot of money and I was good at it too which was a bonus. Anyway to cut a long story of debauchery and excess short, everything was going great until I didn't have anyone to take a suitcase to Belgium for me meaning I had to do it. Things just didn't go right from the off, the case didn't arrive on time and when it did I got caught in customs with a suitcase containing $50,000."

Piper's mouth fell open at the amount of money that she had been in possession of; maybe she had lived a sheltered life. Alex seemed to find her audiences reaction amusing and with a small smile she continued her tale.

"So I got arrested and ended up bringing a lot of the drug cartel down with me. In the end I was left with two options, go to prison or get killed by a vengeful drug lord. It was only four months into my prison stay that I knew I had made the wrong choice!"

Alex laughed at her own joke as she reached over and picked up her drink now that her story was over. Piper felt like a section of Alex's jigsaw puzzle had been filled in, she now understood a bit better the woman who sat before her.

"Do you regret any of it?" Piper asked tentatively, not knowing the protocols when it came to crime and punishment. She wondered if it was like Fight Club, and rule number one about Prison was that you didn't talk about Prison.

"I have learnt to try and live my life without regret; it weighs you down after a while and stops you from living." Piper could see the honesty in Alex's eyes and she could not help but wonder what had happened for Alex to form this opinion as Piper could not help but think it was not all prison.

Piper could not imagine what it would be liked to live with no regrets, she had lived a 'boring' life in comparison with _this_ being the most rebellious thing she had done. Had she really lived at all?

"What about you Pipes? Do you regret anything?"

Piper paused before answering; a thousand home movies seemed to play through her head as she thought about what she regretted. But there was one memory that kept coming back to her and it was only from a few days ago.

"I regret dragging the dying relationship between Larry and myself out." Piper smiled softly at Alex before continuing. "I regret not meeting you sooner."

Alex dropped her head in modesty, letting her black hair shield her blushing face. She had felt the connection between the two of them but with Larry in the way she felt an obligation to hold back on her feelings, even if last night's drunken shenanigans proved otherwise.

"You don't regret ending things with him then?" Alex asked fishing for an answer that would give her the green light to pursue Piper as her previous words had given her hope that maybe these feelings were not unrequited.

Piper hesitated; she tried to filter out all the mess of conflicting words that were bouncing around in her head.

"No." Piper looked down at her hand and the now bare finger where her engagement ring had been, she didn't think there was anything else that was worthwhile saying.

Alex sensed this change in mood and thought it best not to push anymore. Piper was allowed to hurt and mourn the end of a relationship even if there was no love left within. Alex understood that more then she would care to admit.

Jumping up off the sofa Alex turned to face Piper and held out her hand. She knew she needed to ty and lighten the mood and stop Piper from thinking about Larry.

"Come on, lets go make a mess in the kitchen while making breakfast."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day had passed in a lazy blur, with every cup of coffee and pint of water that Piper drank she felt the groggy hangover from the night before slowly fade away. They sat on the sofa together; closer then 'normal' friends would but far enough apart to avoid the temptation of any inappropriate touching. They had a tartan blanket covering their legs and Alex was idly using the remote control to flick through the channels on the old TV. Despite having hundreds of channels she could find nothing to watch.

"Al wait, I like that show." Piper tried to playfully reach out and snatch the remote control from Alex's hands. She had almost got her finger tips to it before Alex light-heartedly moved it away out of her reach. With a playful sideways glance Alex continued to channel hop, however Piper was not going to leave it at just one attempt, so with a bit more force and a bit more determination she leaned across Alex and tried again to grab the remote.

This time she managed to wrap her fingers around it, causing Alex to cry out in protest. Alex then tried to shake Piper off it, but like a bucking bronco ride Piper was not letting go. She was now leaning fully across Alex but that didn't last for long as the dark haired woman quickly pushed Piper off her and onto her back on the sofa. With a gleeful smile Alex slowly prowled her way up Pipers body, straddling her as eventually their faces where opposite one another.

"I am not gay Alex." Piper blurted out, not fully believing the words herself as she felt the warmth of Alex's breath upon her.

"I don't care what label you want to put on yourself Piper." Alex's nose brushed passed Pipers as their lips hung dangerously close to one another's. "All I want is you."

Alex closed the short distance between them, devouring Piper in a passion fuelled kiss. She felt Piper respond immediately, her hands reaching around her body, pulling her in closer. Their bodies moved in rhythm as their kiss deepened. Pipers hands had started to travel over Alex's body; underneath her tank top so that she could feel Alex's warm, soft skin. Everything about this felt right, there was no awkwardness, no beginners jitters with teeth clumsy clashing together, it was like they had been doing this all their lives.

Time seemed to lose all meaning as they got lost in one another. They were now no longer just kissing; they were exploring each other's bodies, tracing every raise and crevice with their hands or lips. Alex no longer pinned Piper to the sofa, they were sat up with Piper now straddling Alex. Slowly they started to shed their clothes allowing one another free range on their bodies.

That was when the poor quality, muffled sound of Taylor Swifts 'I knew you were Trouble' sounded out in the apartment causing the couple to momentarily pause. Alex seemed perplexed at the noise however Piper knew the cause. "Shit" she exhaled in annoyance "It's my phone."

"Taylor Swift, really?" Alex was rosy cheeked and her dark hair a ruffled mess but the mischievous smile that danced across her lips diverted Pipers attention from the ringing phone back to the woman she was sitting astride.

"It's an in joke with friends." Piper explained as the song abruptly cut out as the phone call ended. "It's one of my nicknames."

"Why because you are white and have blonde hair, very imaginative" Alex raised a playful eyebrow as she watched the smile widen on Pipers face. Alex didn't allow any more time for Piper to protest before engulfing her once again with kisses. But this did not last long as once again Taylor Swift sounded out around the apartment.

"I best answer it." Piper tried to move away but Alex locked her arms around Pipers middle and made sure their lips found each other once more, she was not letting her go anywhere. Piper resisted only a little as her resolve crumbled and the phone was left unanswered once again.

The third time it went off Alex had had enough, it felt like every time she was getting going once more she was being blocked by that dam telephone. Unceremoniously she threw Piper off her and reached for where the sound was coming from (under the loaned tee she had given Piper) only to see who was calling.

The mood in the room changed instantly, Alex picked up the phone from the coffee and tossed it at Piper before standing up from the sofa and collected her discarded clothes. Alex did not look back at Piper and she only just about left the living area when she heard Piper answer the phone.

"Hi Larry."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The name that flashed up on the screen caused all feelings of warmth and happiness to instantly vanish. Piper could only watch helplessly as Alex stood up and left. She tried to find the words to bring Alex back but they got stuck in her now dry throat. Her temper flared as she swiped to accept the call, dreading hearing his voice.

"Hi Larry."

"Hey Pipes, are you okay?" Piper noticed the concern in his voice; typical Larry.

"Yeah I am fine, why?"

"Polly called and said you were unwell."

There it was again, that prickle of jealousy as she wondered why Polly and Larry were talking to each other when she was not around.

"I tried the landlines and you didn't answer and you weren't answering this one either, this was my third attempt."

"I was in the shower" Piper lied as she looked around for her clothes suddenly feeling very vulnerable in just her underwear. Her answer however seemed to pacify him and he dropped into a lazy drawl about his journey with his family to his aunts funeral. She would make the occasional agreeing noise so Larry knew she was still there but all the while she kept looking, waiting for Alex to come around the corner.

"Larry, I have to go I-I think I am going to be sick."

"Oh Pipes, do you want me to come home?"

"No!" she caught herself on how forceful that sounded and knew she needed to soften it a bit "I will be fine, you stay with your family."

"Okay Pipes, I will be home in three days. I love you."

Piper ended the call. The apartment fell into an eerie silence as she strained her ears to hear some trace of Alex, there was nothing. Slowly Piper stood up, picking up and putting on the sweat pants and t-shirt that had been removed in the heat of the moment. Alex was nowhere in sight so Piper knew she must be in her bedroom.

Giving the door a small knock she did not wait for an invitation before walking in, her gaze instantly drawn to the now dressed Alex lying on the bed. She was just staring at the ceiling, there was no emotion on her face and she did not even acknowledge Piper entering the room. Gingerly Piper sat down on the edge of the bed, her back facing Alex as she tried to find the right words to end the silence.

"I am sorry Al." The words were meek and not even Piper was convinced by them despite the sick feeling she felt in her stomach.

"You told me you had called things off."

Piper shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Alex.

"I never actually said..." But Alex cut her off before she could finish.

"Fuck Piper!" Alex moved sharply off the bed, her left hand was lost in the thick black mess of her hair as she paced back and forth. "I should have seen this coming." Alex seemed to be muttering to herself as she continued to pace along the small visible strip of carpet. "You know what, I did see this coming. Rule number one: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl!"

There was a silence that hung in the air, Piper had stood up from off the bed and was about to retort about how this had nothing to do with if she liked dick or not when the words Alex had used sunk in causing her to hesitate.

"Wait, what?! You love me?"

Alex looked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her face flushed and her gaze dropped to the carpet.

"It's a figure of speech." She mumbled to the floor, desperately trying to back track.

Alex had not meant for anything like that to be said, she felt angry and in the heat of the moment that four letter word just fell out. Alex knew she didn't love Piper, heck she had known her for three days! But there was something about the blonde woman that had captivated her mind, body and soul. Alex had never been in love before, she thought she might have been with Sylvia but she had realised now that had just been longing. The longing for something special, that someone that would always be there for you...but Piper couldn't be that person, Alex knew that, besides she still had a fucking male fiancée.

"I don't love you Piper." Alex finally stated her voice was calm and slow as she tried to pick her words carefully to avoid any further miss communication. "But that's not to say that I don't like you."

Alex took a step closer to Piper but being wary not to get too closer.

"Alex, I never saw myself as a sexual person." Piper closed the space between them, her voice dropped into a low whisper. "But you pursued me and I liked it." Their faces were mere inches apart, the temptation built up once more and memories of less than half an hour before flooded over the two of them.

-.-.-.-.-

They woke up a tangled mess of limbs, exposed skin on skin in the warmth of each other's ecstasy. Alex rolled onto her back, opening her arms up allowing Piper to snuggle up close to her. As Alex tried in vain to regain control of her racing heart she could hear Piper's happy humming as she moved in closer.

"You are really bad at that." Piper laughed as she looked up at Alex through the mess of her hair. "Is it always that good?" With a laugh Alex brushed the hair out of Pipers eyes and smiled down upon her.

"Always." Alex pulled Piper closer, kissing her soft lips, but this time she felt like the kiss was a little one sided. Breaking off the kiss Alex looked down at Piper with a look of concern. Surely she could not be having doubts now. "What's wrong Pipes?"

"Nothing just-" She paused trying to find the right words. "Do you ever feel like something is just meant to be?"

Alex did not respond immediately, she thought carefully about what Piper was saying as she entwined her fingers with Pipers.

"You mean like Shakespeare's star crossed lovers?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's just, I can't help but feel we have done this all before."

"Oh so like in an alternative Universe we are still hooking up."

"Yes!" Piper propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Alex. "In some universe we met at school or college or even when you were in your drug cartel, maybe I was one of your mules."

"Then we would both be in prison!" Alex laughed along, enjoying seeing the light side of Piper once again.

"I think I would do well in Prison." Piper stated, trying not to be too affronted when Alex scoffed at her statement.

"You would have been eaten alive. But don't worry; I would have made you my prison wife."

Piper simply laughed before resting her head down again on Alex's bare chest letting herself raise and fall with every breath of Alex's.

"I think I would enjoy being your prison wife."

 **A/N: I think I will leave it there! I was surprised how easy this chapter came together after I finally sat down to write it. The points of view did jump around a lot so I apologise for that but it's just how the words appeared on the screen.**

 **Thank you to everyone who have followed, favorited and reviewed it means the world to me. I will try and get another update to you in early March, it will depend on how much real life takes over but in the meantime enjoy and thank you again for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"…and Pete had the cheek to then tell me how to be a better parent. He is not really Father of the year considering he is never around. Honestly Pipes I think Larry sees more of Finn then his own Father!"

Polly had been ranting about her lazy ass husband Pete now for the past hour but Piper had paid hardly any attention, her mind was more pleasantly engaged with thoughts of Alex Vause. Since that amazing pyjama day two days previously (majority of which no clothes had been worn) Piper had only been back to her and Larry's apartment to collect some more suitable work clothes then Alex's sweat pants and the little black dress she had gone out in a few nights ago.

"That's a nice top you have on today Pipes, is it new?"

Awoken from her dream world by Polly's direct address Piper looked down and studied what she was wearing. In her haste this morning she had clearly put on one of Alex's rather than her own, clearly a perk of having a girlfriend but a draw back while trying to conduct an affair! With a small shrug Piper tried to dismiss the comment.

"This old thing, had it a while now."

Piper shot Polly a smile but she could tell in her best friend's eyes she was not convinced with the answer but with a small nod Polly accepted the explanation and slowly walked over to the front of the shop, peering out of the window. It was a murky day; it had been raining sporadically meaning the normal weekday footfall in the shop had dropt from a handful to a big fat zero.

It was approaching midday and still no one had entered their little shop, as a result every surface and shelf had been polished, every basket of soaps and bath bombs had been rearranged again and again. All Piper could think about was Alex, the feel of her caress on her body, the sensation of Alex trailing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, but most importantly she could still taste Alex on her tongue.

"When does Larry come back Pipes?"

The question caught Piper off guard in her Alex filled world. She had conveniently forgotten that Larry would come back from his great aunts funeral and she would have to go back to playing happy families until she could stand it no more and the all-consuming guilt will force her to tell him the truth.

"Erm in two days I think."

"Bet you can't wait to see him."

"Uh-huh." Piper could not bring herself to say anything else; she did not trust her tongue not to slip or the closing up of her windpipe to alter her voice.

However her ambiguous answers did not seem to be escaping Polly who spun around and looked at her friend with narrow eyes. Ever since they met at school Piper always felt that when Polly did that look she could see through all the bullshit leaving Piper feeling very exposed when she was attempting to lie.

Needing to get away from Polly's x-ray glare Piper fabricated some excuse to go into the back room, quickly slamming the door behind her. Piper leaned her head backwards against the hard wood trying to work out what to do. She knew that having an affair with Alex was not going to be easy but the absence of Larry had made it so attainable that as the day drew closer of his return Piper knew feared what she would have to face.

Piper did not know how long she had stood in the backroom but the sound of the shop bell ringing pulled her from her panicking state. Then she heard it, that low raspy voice, that laughter, the shout of her name from Polly, Alex was all she needed.

There stood Alex in a navy blue blazer and a knee length skirt, the top few buttons of her white blouse were temptingly undone and in her hands she was carefully balancing a box of doughnuts and cardboard tray of take away cups.

"I thought I would bring the two hard workers a treat."

Alex placed down the box of doughnuts onto the till counter before giving the first drink to Polly with a smile that would have made Piper weak at the knees had it been directed at her.

"I didn't know what you have so I just went for a latte, hope that's okay?"

Polly seemed bemused as she looked down from Alex to the cup that had 'Holly' scrawled upon it in thick black pen. Piper shot Alex a nervous glance but the raven haired woman had a response ready before Polly could even make a snarky comment that Piper knew was about to spill out of her mouth.

"Sorry about the whole name thing Polly, the Barista must have missed heard me."

Alex's explanation pacified Polly and as she went to pick a doughnut from the vast collection Alex had provided Alex shot Piper a look that indicated it was not the Barista that got the name wrong! In an attempt to keep a straight face and stifle the laughter Piper moved the conversation on.

"How did your meeting go Al?"

Alex had come home from work late last night after being told she had to go to a meeting with the chief editor of The New York Times the next morning. Piper had watched the self confident woman suddenly become very insular and there had been only one thing Piper had discovered could pull Alex from her depression and for Piper to gain _her_ Alex back.

"Very well, they are giving me extra column length for my reviews, apparently they are becoming popular."

Piper felt like she was going to burst with pride. She wanted to kiss Alex and hold her tight and tell her how proud of her she was, but instead she had to be satisfied with a lingering touch as Alex finally handed Piper her drink.

"So the girls and I are going out tonight to that new club to celebrate. You are of course welcome."

"Yes!" The words had escaped from Piper so quickly that Alex barely had time to finish her question leaving both the women in front of her looked slightly taken aback by the outburst and force of Pipers response. Alex was grinning from ear to ear but Polly was giving her that sideways 'somethings fishy' look that she did so well. Sensing the change in atmosphere and the facts that she may have just given the game away Piper quickly tried to deflect the focus away from her.

"Polly has to come too!"

Piper turned to her best friend, trying to give her a convincing pleading look while secretly hoping she says no!

"Unfortunately Pipes some of us have responsibilities. You have fun though." Polly's tone was rather sharp and offered a small, fake smile to both Piper and Alex before making her excuses and heading to the back room leaving Alex and Piper alone.

As soon as the the door closed Piper quickly placed her drink down on the counter and gave into her desires and wrapped her arms tight around Alex. Just breathing in Alex's sweet scent sent Pipers head spinning and her whole body reacted to the memories of the day before.

"Do all your customers get this treatment?" Alex teased.

"Just the ones that bring me doughnuts." Piper quipped back.

Alex's soft laugh vibrated through her body as their eyes remained locked upon each other.

"God I want to kiss you." Alex mumbled.

"Do it." Pipers voice was barley a whisper.

Alex looked nervously at the door to the stockroom before leaning in to kiss Piper. It was a short kiss, but the passion immense and Piper felt there was something different about kissing Alex compared to Larry. Maybe it was because Alex's lips were soft and her touch was so gentle but there was also a spark, a connection that made everything feel right.

As soon as the kiss had ended Piper wanted Alex again and not just a quick kiss, Piper wanted all of Alex. She wanted to be curled up on the sofa at Alex's apartment with a black and white movie on in the background that they were paying no attention too. Piper wanted to be in her new happy place and not stuck in this shop! And as Piper looked into Alex's eyes she could tell that Alex was thinking exactly the same thing.

"When do you finish work?" Alex's voice was low and she was still intimately close to Piper.

"I will be free around six."

Alex groaned and Piper knew how she was feeling, thinking that she would have to wait over six hours to be back in Alex's embrace seemed too much to bare. Closing the short distance between them Piper kissed Alex once more, taking it slowly, savoring the taste and the feel of Alex's tongue gently sliding past her own.

Piper was sure they could have stayed like this for hours but the world was still going on around them and from behind the closed door of the stockroom there was a loud bang and cry from Polly.

"I think that's my cue to go." Alex mumbled as she stepped away from Piper.

Piper did not have chance to plead with Alex to stay before the stockroom door flew open and out came Polly. Piper knew this was the end of her fun and she could do nothing but thank Alex again for the drinks and doughnuts and watch longingly as the only person in this world that mattered to her left the shop. As Alex walked past the front window she gave Piper a small smile that made her heart flutter. In fact Piper was so hypnotised by the smile and how Alex's hair bounced as she walked that she failed to notice Polly standing in front of her with searching eyes.

"What's going on with her?"

Piper breathed in sharply through her nose as she tried to calm herself before attempting to answer Polly's question, this was the first time in their friendship that Piper was scared to tell Polly the truth.

"We are just good friends Pol." Piper tried to explain, after all it was not a lie, but she could tell that Polly was not buying it.

"You have not looked at anyone like that since Johnny Humphries gave you those flowers in fifth grade. You told me you were just friends then and then I found you two kissing behind the bleechers!"

Piper had a sudden flashback to high school, Johnny standing in front of her smelling of sweat after gym class, his dirty hands going under her t-shirt grabbing hopefully at her breasts. The kiss was clumsy and wet with Johnny shoving his tongue into her mouth with little grace. At the time Piper had not enjoyed it, but it was a rite of passage and she had had far better experience since…like Alex.

"You're smiling again!" Her day dream was interrupted by Polly once more. "So, cut the crap Chapman! Are you cheating on Larry with that woman."

Piper was surprised by Polly's lack of caring about the gender but then that was Polly and that was why Piper loved her. However that didn't detract from the fact she had just been asked a question she could no longer bring herself to answer. Admitting it to Polly would be admitting it to the world but her best friend knew her enough that the dropping of her gaze and lack of response confirmed it more than any words could.

With a small nod of her head Polly understood, offering Piper a smile of comfort.

"So who is she then? She came in here the other day didn't she? What did you say her name was again, Alex?"

The string of questions was almost like when they were teenagers talking about their crushes late into the night. This, just like everything with Alex felt normal and Piper could feel a smile creep across her face.

"Alex is the one who reviewed Larry's book."

This was clearly not the response that Polly had been expecting as she was stunned into silence and Piper could tell she was trying to comprehend the information. Piper knew this would be the test of Polly's loyalty to either herself or Larry.

"Oh shit Pipes, that's fucked up!" Polly laughed and that helped Piper relax, feeling vindicated that she had done the right thing and told Polly. "Shouldn't it be a golden rule 'Thou shall not sleep with thou fiancés bad reviewer'."

Piper gave a small nervous laugh at Polly's joke but as she looked down at the box of doughnuts that Alex had brought in, Larry had never done anything like this.

"Have you slept with her?" Polly's question was laced with curiosity and Piper nodded her head not trying to fight the truth anymore.

"I came seven times last night."

"Well, that's just excessive."

Polly didn't know how to take this information but despite her initial reaction a smile spread across Polly's face and before long the two best friends were in fits of giggles. As the two of them attempted to calm down a silence then fell upon them as the rain continued to hammer up against the window of their shop. That was when Polly asked the question Piper had been dreading.

"Have you told Larry?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be fun."

Polly gave Piper a look that only a best friend could, the look of _'No Shit Sherlock'_. It seemed like the lighthearted moment was over as Polly kept the hard hitting questions coming.

"Have you thought about how you are going to tell Larry?"

"No."

Piper lied. She had, in fact it was all she had thought about on the bus ride to work. In some scenario's he is fine, thankful to her for being honest. Others he is happy it's not another man but a woman she has left him for. But her subconscious kept feeding her the negative ones, Larry shouting at her for being a selfish bitch, others he is sobbing uncontrollably in their apartment but the reaction Piper feared the most was the one with no emotion. That reaction would mean that everything they had shared over their years together truly had come to nothing and she knew it was selfish considering the circumstances to fear that.

Polly clearly noted the change in mood and hastily tried to move the conversation on while still getting more information about the mysterious Alex.

"Look Pipes, I don't care about who she is or what she does, all I care about is if she makes you happy."

"Yes, so much. I feel like…like…it was all inevitable."

Polly laughed at this statement and Piper could feel her temper flicker at her friend's reaction to her honest statement.

"You make love sound like a fairy-tale Piper! Trust me, once the honeymoon period is over and the sex has stopped and it is just the two of you eating a Chinese take-away in your pyjamas while watching trash TV that is when you know the strength of your relationship."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Piper – Polly just found out about us. x**

 **Alex – Fuck, are you okay? x**

 **Alex – It was the doughnuts wasn't it! X**

 **Piper – More the linger hand touches and goofy smiles than deep fried dough. X**

 **Alex – True, your smile is very goofy! X**

 **Piper – Fuck You!**

 **Alex – Please do! X**

At this mere suggestion over text Pipers whole body responded with it pinning after Alex's expert touch. Her body physically ached for Alex, from the very pit of her stomach the butterflies started to flutter as her phone vibrated once more with another message but as the name flashed up the butterflies vanished as fast as they had appeared.

 **Larry – Hey Pipes. I hope you are feeling better today. I can't wait to get home and see you tomorrow. Spending this long with my parents is hell! Love you xxxx**

Larry was coming home early! Piper hovered over the reply button, guilt niggling away at her resolve when another message popped up.

 **Alex – Let me know when you finish work, I will come and meet you. X**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The message from Larry had been long forgotten once Piper finished had her break and she was back in the shop front chatting to Polly about love and life which made her spirits soar! Piper found herself talking about Alex a lot, the shop was her safe space where her two worlds could collide and Polly didn't seem to mind hearing it but she would constantly interject that Larry needed to be told.

Six pm approached and as they closed the shop for the night they were just heading into the back when there was a knock at the window. Piper knew who it was instinctively and she spun around to see Alex standing in the rain waving at them both with a wide smile.

"Go on Pipes, I will finish up here."

Piper could not stop herself from repeating "Thank you." Over and over to Polly with the occasional "I owe you one" thrown in for good measure as she collected her belongings before running out of the shop and into the arms of Alex. They embraced tightly, breathing in each other's scent, holding onto each other longer then 'just friends' would. They most likely would have continued to stand there in the rain hugging had it not been for a bang on the window from Polly.

With a laugh they let go of one another and began to walk down the streets of New York that was when Piper felt Alex reach for her hand, taking it in her own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The apartment was slowly filling up with people Piper didn't know. Some were well dressed women in pencil skirts and blouses while others wore ripped jeans and t-shirts.

"I haven't seen you before blondie, how do you know Vause?" A woman with short hair and a tattoo up her arm spelling BUTCH had approached her, eyeing Piper up as if she was a piece of meat.

"We met through friends." Piper response was tentative, not knowing how much she could say, but this woman, Big Boo she called herself, didn't seem too interested with her answer and with one last check over she silently moved off to join another group that suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

Piper felt vulnerable and alone, which was a strange sensation considering how many people were crammed into Alex's modest sized apartment. That was when she found herself holding her smartphone in her hand, reading Larry's message from earlier.

 **Piper – Feeling much better thanks, I was back at work today so don't worry about racing home. Don't kill your Mother, she means well. Give my love to everyone. X**

Piper had just hit send when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind and a low voice whispered in her ear. "You look stunning; I could just eat you for breakfast."

The smell of Alex's musty perfume and the warmth of her breath had Piper weak at the knees.

"Do we have to wait for breakfast?" She teased; enjoying hearing and feeling the soft chuckle from Alex.

"With all these people here?"

"Well I don't know any of them."

This statement came out in a passive aggressive manner and Piper felt Alex's body tense in response. She had expected a quick witted retort from Alex but she seemed to take the comment on board.

"Fair point I have been a bad hostess. Those over there-" Alex signaled to the women in the power suits "-are work friends. While those-" This time she pointed to the gaggle of casually dressed women. "-they, well they are from my past life."

Piper knew what she meant by that, past life meant prison and it was a part of her life Piper knew little about. There were a few things that worried Piper about this new relationship, telling Larry and telling her mother! Telling her Mother she was with a woman would be hard enough but to add that her new girlfriend was a convicted drug trafficker would be begging for her mother to explode into one of her infamous bigoted rants. All of which was something she wanted to protect herself and Alex from facing. They continued to stand together in the kitchen, Alex's arms tightly wrapped around Piper as the rest of the party went on around them and with every person that walked past Piper could see them looking causing her paranoia to slowly increase, Piper needed to find out where she stood.

"So what are we?"

"I guess I am your mistress." Alex laughed in an attempt to keep the mood light but she could tell Piper was being serious, loosening her hold on Piper the blonde turned to look upon Alex as she continued to speak. "While Larry is still living in ignorant bliss we are, sadly, nothing." Alex brushed a strand of hair from Pipers face. "Where did this come from anyway?"

Piper gave a sideways glance at the gaggle of people where Big Boo was situated which caused Alex to raise an eyebrow. However she never got to respond as the door to her apartment was kicked open and they were greeted to the unmistakable sound of Nicky.

Quickly Alex stole a kiss from Piper before heading towards Nicky leaving Piper alone in the kitchen. Before she knew what she was doing Piper had her phone in her hand and was reading Larry's response.

 **Larry – As long as you are okay Pipes, you had me worried. I want to come back tomorrow, I miss you. xxxx**

"You shouldn't have your phone out at parties, it's rude."

Pipers phone was snatched out of her hands by Nicky.

"Chapman I want you to meet Lorna." Nicky slapped the ass of the short brunet who was standing next to her.

"Hi Lorna, you must be Nicky's girl-" but before Piper could finish her sentence Nicky interrupted.

"No, No, No we are just friends" Nicky shot Piper a wide smile. "You know, like you and Vause were before bumping uglies the other night."

"She told you?" Piper was shocked but any possible outrage was lost when Nicky started to laugh, hard.

"No! I just said that as a guess but fuck me you move fast!"

Piper felt her cheeks go red hot and she was thankful that Alex was over at the other side of the room talking to some work colleagues. Nicky was seemingly still oblivious to everything continued on like a bull in a china chop!

"So you and lover boy Larry finally broke up then?"

"Who's Larry?" Lorna's interest was peaked as her eyes were desperately trying to read Pipers expression, but once again someone answered before she could. "He is her fiancé."

Alex's voice was emotionless and Piper felt a jolt of consciousness run through her but she could not work out if the guilt was due to cheating on Larry or the apparent hurt that this declaration seemed to be causing Alex. Reaching out Piper instinctively touched Alex's arm, already feeling calmer and comforted when Alex gently placed her hand over the top. At this simple action both Nicky and Lorna gave each other a look that Piper didn't understand.

"Just be careful Chapman." Nicky's voice went very serious which Piper had never witnessed before. "New York is a small place and gossip spreads faster than a hookers legs when presented with a hundred dollar bill. How do you know that someone in this room isn't a friend of a friend who saw your picture on Facebook."

Piper's stomach sank! How could she have been so stupid? Consumed by her want and desire for Alex she had overlooked the obvious. They had kissed in a glass fronted shop, hugged in a public street and now in a room of people she didn't know she was publicly staking her claim on Alex. She thought about those who could have seen, casting a quick glance over the other people (predominantly women) in the room and wondered if what Nicky said could be true, did someone here know Larry?

"She is nervous now." Nicky teased, watching Piper with a look of satisfaction.

"Fuck off Nicky." Alex exclaimed as she looked at Piper with a pinch of concern on her forehead.

"As you wish Stretch." Nicky draped an arm around Lorna's shoulders and guided her off towards the group of Alex's prison friends.

"Ignore her Pipes, she gets a weird kick out of that sort of shit."

"But she is right Al."

Alex gave a huff of disagreement which agitated Piper. Why was she not appreciating how big of a deal this was? The more Piper thought about it she swore Larry's second cousin on his Mum's side worked for The New York Times, what if she was here!

"You should have checked if people knew Larry before letting them enter." Piper's voice had dropped to a harsh whisper and her mood was not helped by Alex's sarcastic reaction.

"Of course Pipes. I will hire a bouncer to stand on the doorstep with a picture of Larry barring entry if people recognise his pale Jewish ass as I am fucking his future wife!"

"You don't seem to understand what I could lose."

"Oh sorry, I believed you had more to gain then lose! Fuck sake Piper, stop being a self centered horse's ass."

"I am being a horse's ass?"

They both became very aware that their volume had been increasing while the room around them had been getting quieter as they listened in on the discussion between their host and her girlfriend.

"I am going to the bathroom!"

Piper barged past Alex in an attempt to get away from her and the gaze of the other party guests.

Once behind the safety of the locked bathroom door Piper was able to let out a long shaky breath. She stood by the sink, her hands placed on its rim and her gaze fixed on her own reflection from the mirror in the medicine cabinet. She watched her tense face slowly relax as her breathing rate calmed down. It was this unknown that worried her, Larry always said she had a temper, but he was the Yin to her Yang. While her and Alex were too similar resulting in a heated confrontation and Piper embarrassing herself in front of a room of strangers.

She was silently cursing her hot temper when there was a soft knock on the door. Her heart knew who it was, she didn't have Spidey Senses, she had Alex Vause sense. With a brief moment of hesitation Piper slowly opened the bathroom door to be greeted by a pair of glistening green eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Alex's voice was tentative, almost as if she was worried about the response she was going to be met with. But she had no verbal responses; Piper did not trust herself to speak just yet so instead she pulled the door open, stepping to one side to give Alex room to enter.

Alex gently closed the bathroom door and the two of them stood awkwardly in front of one another. Neither one wanted to make the first move, neither wanted to admit they had been in the wrong or had over reacted. But since she had made the effort to seek Piper out Alex decided she had best go first.

"I don't want you to lose anything Pipes; I don't want anything to hurt you."

Alex Vause stood before her in black leather trousers, a figure hugging white top and Doc Martin boots. She looked as if nobody would be able to mess with her but in the privacy of the bathroom, away from those the tough persona was meant for, Alex looked like a hurt puppy. Piper didn't like seeing Alex this vulnerable and knowing she was the reason behind it. As fast as her temper had reared it's ugly head it was matching it with the cool down. An apology and a sad looking Alex was clearly all it took, on this day at least.

"Alex." Piper quickly closed the space between them and kissed Alex softly. As the kiss ended Piper kept her left hand on Alex's face while the other was on her hip.

"Al, the only thing right now I don't want to lose is you."

"What about Larry?"

"Why would I go for a Skoda when I can have a Lamborghini?"

Alex gave a deep chuckle as she pulled Piper closer to her by the hips.

"It's never going to be easy with me, I don't do relationships." Alex stated honestly

"We are in a relationship?" Piper teased.

"If you will have me?"

"I will need to lose some baggage."

"What will you tell him?"

Piper shrugged, but Alex seemed to have a prepared answer.

"Tell him how I give you something that you never even knew you missed." Alex started to leave a trail of kisses down Pipers neck as she continued to talk. "Maybe explain to him how different it is when we kiss."

Piper felt like putty in Alec's hands and as much as Piper enjoyed Alex's touch and kisses she knew she could not let it distract her from the topic at hand.

"I think I am going to have to be a bit more tactful then that Al."

Standing straight Alex's face grew serious and Piper knew that this time she needed to pay attention.

"Tell him the truth, that you just met somebody new and you don't love him anymore."

With a deep breath Piper nodded her head in agreement before making the selfish decision that this would be future Pipers problem because right now she wanted to live in the moment and enjoy every moment with Alex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Piper was dancing on the floor with Alex; at the mere touch of her hand she went crazy. It was like the music was telling her what to do; she could feel it pumping through her veins.

They were dancing so close together that even in the freeze frame of the strobe light Piper could see the sparkle in Alex's green eyes and the sweat dripping down from her brow as the crowd around them pushed them together once more. Piper felt Alex's hands rest themselves on her hips as they moved in time to the aching thud of the music. Piper didn't want Alex to let go.

Then the DJ asked for them all to put their hands up in the air and everyone on the crowded dance floor obliged as lasers and lights started to cut through the darkness around them. With the buzz from the whisky and weed that Nicky had made them smoke the evening was turning into one of the best nights in Pipers life!

Despite the sheer volume of people around them it felt like it was just them on the dance floor, they had lost Nicky and Lorna in the sea of bodies but neither of them cared. All that mattered was each other and the moment! The beat of the music started to pulsate through her veins and reaching out Piper took hold of Alex's hand and placed it over her heart so that she could feel it beating. Piper could see that Alex was trying to say something to her but she could not hear her over her music. Obviously it was clear on her face she could not hear as Alex moved closer, placing her head by her ear. Piper could feel Alex press herself up against her, the warmth from her body and the smell of alcohol on her breath and the alluring mixture of smoke and hot leather drove her senses wild.

"I know other ways I can get your heart beating"

Piper could almost hear her smile as she spoke. Alex was like that itch that you tried not to scratch, the more you reframed the more it took over becoming the only thing she could think about. The pain of longing grew stronger and stronger and before Alex could say anything else Pipers lips had met Alex's and they swayed in time with the music. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies, before finding their final resting point on either a bum or hips.

"Get a fucking room!"

The sound of Nicky's voice overrode the beating music around them causing the two to break apart. There stood the wild haired woman who had her arm lazily draped around the shoulders of Lorna who was snuggling up to Nicky like a child would to its favourite soft toy.

"What happened to no more displays of personal affection?"

"Fuck that, no one can fucking see us in this place anyway!" A drunk Alex responded by grabbing Piper once more and kissing her roughly on the lips.

Nicky pretended to throw up before being pulled away by Lorna who was exclaiming that she loved the new song that had just started to play. However Alex and Piper no longer cared for the music or the people around them, they only wanted each other.

"Follow me." Alex took hold of Pipers hand and led her off the crowded dance floor and towards the toilets. As soon as they went through the doors the bright lights of the bathroom momentarily blinded them and the walls surrounding them muffled the music down to the basic base meaning that for the first time all night they did not have the shout to one another.

Taking advantage of the lack of people around her Piper quickly checked her phone and was surprised to see a message from an unknown number.

 **Unknown – I am watching you kiss her!**

Even in her intoxicated state Piper knew this was not good and she held the phone up in the direction of Alex for her to read the screen. Alex moved in closer, rearranging the glasses on her face acting as if that would help make the world a bit more in focus. Once she finally read the few words her happy expression faded into a look of concern.

"What the fuck do we do Alex?"

Alex stepped closer to Piper and took the phone out of her hand and looked her directly in the eyes.

"We just get out of here, go back to my place and recreate some of the scenes from last night."

"Hold on a second, Larry is due back tomorrow, I best give him warning if I am not home."

Piper didn't see the eye roll from Alex as she was focusing hard on trying to write a semi coherent message and a lie that would hold water. Piper knew after their talk this morning she could trust Polly and would brief her at work tomorrow on the story that would be needed for the cover of yet another night spent in the arms of Alex Vause.

 **Piper – Hiya, I am going to stay at Polly's tonight and then head straight to work. I will see you later tomorrow when you return. X**

"Come on Pipes let's get home!"

Piper didn't need to be asked twice; she leaned forward and kissed Alex before taking a hold of her hand once more and the two of them disappeared into the night!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The text messages had been going on for days since he left to go to his great aunt's funeral.

 **Jason – Yo Lar, I swear I just saw your Piper out at a night club getting touchy with someone**

 **Scott – I didn't know Piper has other friends outside you and Polly!**

 **Julie – Larry, I just walked past POPI's and I swear I saw Piper kissing someone. Does she had family in town?**

There had been more calls and texts off people giving different accounts of Piper being out and about in different places but the one constant had been the description of the woman she had been with, tall, dark hair and wearing thick rimmed glasses. He knew it was the bitch reviewer Alex Vause, he knew that Piper had stayed in touch with her and that seemed to just be the start of her betrayal.

Every time she had spoken to him she had been at home or at work and there was the mysterious illness that seemed to come and go over night. Larry knew he needed to get home and find out for himself what was happening.

He stood in their empty apartment that looked exactly how he had left it days before, down to the half drunken beer on the coffee table. Clearly Piper had not stayed here and that was when he spotted the engagement ring he had given Piper sitting on the coffee table. Larry's world was collapsing around him and like a moth drawn to a flame he needed to find out more!

 **Larry – Polly, where is Piper?!**

 **Polly – I don't know, she left the shop with me tonight and headed home as far as I know.**

 **Larry – Well she is not here now! Is Pete there?**

 **Polly – No he is out at a Bachelor party, I am home alone with Finn.**

However he didn't have to wait long for an answer or at least it didn't feel like it as his cell buzzed with a new message from Pete.

 **Pete - Just saw Pip at new clb cum c this m8**

So Larry now sat in the corner of a busy night club, holding a warm bottle of beer. His gaze was fixed solely on a couple of women that were dancing provocatively together, their eyes glued to each other. Even Larry could not deny the heat and chemistry between the two and then they kissed. He could feel the rage build up within him as he watched their arms envelop each other, her hands traveled over his Fiancée's body, touching places that were off limits to anyone but him!

He then watched as Alex lead Piper off the dance floor and towards the bathroom. With adrenaline pumping through his veins Larry got up to follow them to the bathroom when he had a reality check on what he was about to do and realised that he needed a new plan.

"Excuse me – hey-erm- sorry can I borrow your phone?"

The drunk girl didn't seem to care, and handed him over her smartphone that was in a garish glittery pink case without hesitation. He quickly typed out his message.

 **Unknown – I am watching you kiss her!**

Handing back her phone Larry slammed his untouched beer down on a near by table and walked out of the night club. He knew exactly where he was walking to but the text message he received from Piper only reinforced his decision.

 **Piper – Hiya, I am going to stay at Polly's tonight and then head straight to work. I will see you later tomorrow when you return. X**

Larry did not respond, he shoved the phone deep into his jacket pocket trying to bury it along with the painful emotions he had unearthed tonight.

He soon found himself at the front door to an apartment building that was not his, pressing the buzzer for apartment seven.

"Hello?" The voice was of Polly.

"Polly its Larry, can I come up?."

There was no response but Larry heard the electronic magnet click and he pushed the door open.

* * *

 _A/N: So this update took me a while and for that I will apologise but life has a habit of taking over and getting in the way. But I would like to let you know I have not given up on this story and although updates may take a while I promise you they will come eventually._

 _Also in my haste to get this uploaded I have not done as many checks as I normally do (I am terrible at spelling and grammar) so some may have slipped the net! Thank you for putting up with me/them if I have!_

 _Anyway I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you to all of those who have favorited and reviewed, it truly means the world to me and keeps me writing!_


End file.
